gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Finn-Puck Relationship
The Puck-Finn Relationship (or otherwise known as Pinn) is the friendship and sometimes conflict between Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Overview Finn and Puck started off as best friends as they were both in the Football Team. Through the friendship, conflict has occurred between them through their tough relationships with Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Despite all this, they have still however maintained a friendship and are still considered to be friends. Season 1 Pilot Despite being friends with Puck, Finn joins New Directions & ends up lying to him. He states that his mom has just had surgery which involved having her prostates out meaning that he'll have to miss out on football practice. Eventually, Puck finds out that Finn lied to him and ends up hitting him with a paint ball gun. Showmance Puck & Finn are shown to be members of the celibacy club. They high five each other symbolising that they are good friends. Acafellas Puck joins Acafellas with Finn. When practising their dancing, Puck ends up pushing Finn and insults him by saying "Dude my bowels have better moves than you do". Preggers Puck sees Finn is worried & says to him "I'm your best friend talk". When Finn says "it's personal" Puck says jokes around saying that Finn is in love with Kurt. After this Finn reveals to him that Quinn is pregnant. Puck finds out that he is the father of Quinn's baby. This leads to further tension between the two. Wheels Puck is still extremely jealous of Finn, Puck shows his anger by saying "You're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend". This leads to a fist fight on the floor which has to be broken up by Will. Ballad Puck is so angry at having to sing to show support for Finn and Quinn during babygate, he lets slip to Mercedes that he is the father. Sectionals Finn finally finds out that Puck is the father. He hits Puck before being stopped and storms off. When he comes back, Puck asks him "are we cool" and Finn says "no" showing that he's still annoyed with him. Funk They kind of make up for the Quinn story in Funk. Together they slash the tires of Vocal Adrenalins Range Rovers, and because of that have to take a job to be able to pay the damage. Together, they start working at Sheets-N-Things. There they prepare a funk assignment for glee club, and perform Good Vibrations together the following day. Related Songs Duets * Beth by KISS, (Theatricality) * Santa Claus Is Coming To Town by Harry Reser, (Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)) Sang Together (In a Group Number) * Run Joey Run by David Geddes, Bad Reputation * Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler, Bad Reputation * Loser by Beck, Funk * Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch, Funk Gallery tumblr_lekh8yEy4B1qer48po1_500.gif patrick-gallagher.jpg Pinn.png 44784_1295075499690_full.jpg 0309finn01.png glee211img7.jpg 640px-PuckFinnSCICTT.png 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350317-1280-720.jpg 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350308-1280-720.jpg puckfinn.jpeg 0587332A-33D2-403F-88C5-6C7067E21475_extra.jpg finn-and-puck-photo_466x323.jpg Category:Relationships